Nobunyaga Oda
Oda Nobunyaga (織田のぶニャが) is the titular character of Nobunyaga no Yabou and Guruguru Dungeon Nobunyaga. Since the game's inception, he became a costumed mascot for Koei-Tecmo Holdings with the most prolific public appearances to date. He is often paired with Nyabraham Linnyahn during early public appearances. Date Masiamune, Utsunomiyah Kunitsuna, Siamzu Yoshihiro, and Ishida Mitsunyari have since joined him for events. Company representatives commonly address him Lord or Milord (殿, tono) when he is present. Role in Games Guruguru Dungeon Nobunyaga has him dying repeatedly throughout its main narrative, especially during his early takeover of Owari. The time loops created by Nyan no Rikyuu's magical tea bowl and Masami's contemporary knowledge of Japanese medieval history help prevent many of Nobunyaga's premature deaths. Nobunyaga eventually becomes aware of the time loops by overexposure to the time portals and by reading Masami's facial expressions. He is determined to create his own future, by his own paw, especially when the magical tea bowl cracks. While he continues to request Masami's consultation in his campaigns, Nobunyaga trusts his strategist to keep quiet about the tea bowl and to watch over him. He soon excels in his leadership and history proceeds on its "proper" course. In Musou ☆ Stars, he is summoned by Tamaki as one of the many warriors to fight for the land. Character Information Default Nobunyaga no Yabou card (base for mascot image) is Ultimate class. Here is the starting data for the card. Players using the Tenka Fubu fire spell can briefly see him hovering over the field during its activation animation. Personality Nobunyaga is tooted as an extraordinary visionary who dreams of seeing the world. While he is a military and political genius, the kitty lord is aloof and independent. Nobunyaga sometimes has no shame regarding his public image, letting himself be photographed when he is dead tired. He loves the attention he receives but nonchalantly devalues his own talents by claiming himself to be a simple cat. Nobunyaga likes modern culture and technology yet he is too lazy to manage his own Twitter account, choosing to leave it in Nyaraki's hands. He has a short fuse once offended, often seeking to physically punish whoever insulted him. In the Sengoku Nabe animated shorts, he prides himself to be a trend setter who is proficient in everything. Nobunyaga adores his wife and page. Nohime-nyan's different outfits are canonically due to Nobunyaga's insistence for her to play dress up, much to his wife's dismay. Nobunyaga once called Nyanmaru to his side to join him in a romantic duet. He proclaims Misuhuide to be his trustworthy friend only to diss him at any opportunity. Voice Actors *Yuki Kaji - Yokai Sangokushi *Shunsuke Takeuchi - Musou Stars Live Action Performers *Juri - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou, Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Nyan *Hideaki Adachi, Daichi Nakashima - Kono Nyaka ni Jinbyou ga iru nya ~ Nobunyaga no Yabou Trial Kouen *Mitsu Murata - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Yukimura to Gorin no Ken *Takuma Sueno - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi *Naoyuki Maruyama - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi 2 Gameplay : : : , : : , , : : , , , : Nobunyaga summons other samurai cats to shoot all around. : , , , , : : , , , , , : Nobunyaga commands five other samurai cats to run forward, stabbing with their spears. : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : : : Nobunyaga summons samurai cats to shoot the enemy three times and ends with one cat shooting out fireworks. Media Appearances Nobunyaga has been the company's mascot for several historical festivals in Japan. He also appears at Tecmopia, the company's booth within various game shows, and in the lobby of select voice actor events. *''Sengoku Nabe TV'' - Nobunyaga no Yabou animated shorts; voiced by a Koei Tecmo executive *''Wrestling New Classic August 4, 2013 Radiant Hall Tournament'' - for a preliminary "grudge match" versus TAJIRI *''Tenka Fumao ~Neko Metal~'' - character image song; performed by Bondo Ooki *''Ninki Geinin Otenki no Sannin ga mixi game Kyara ni Gachi Henshin!'' - one of the campaign characters/costumes up for PC voting Game Crossovers *''Daikoukai Jidai Online'' - Japan only limited time Cat Day events; could be earned as a pet *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' - led army during anniversary celebration; banners could be earned by players *''Nyamon Awasenya!'' - title screen card *''my GAMECITY'' - model for Oda Nobunyaga avatar parts *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires'' - downloadable avatar parts *''100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou'' - part of Nobunaga's Ambition 30th anniversary celebration collaboration event *''Browser Sangokushi'' - quest giver and character card reward for collaboration event *''Sennen Yuusha ~Toki Watari no Tomoshibito~'' - model for Nobunyaga armor and katana *''Gegege no Kitarou Youkai Yokochou'' - limited time event youkai boss *''Toukiden Kiwami'' - downloadable Mitama *''Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3'' - avatar parts after save data transfer *''Logres of Swords and Sorcery'' - model for Nobunyaga Head armor and boss for the second collaboration quest *''Ragnabreak Saga'' - model for crossover card Nobunyagamoth and boss for collaboration quest *''Rakuen Seikatsu Hitsuji Mura'' - model for crossover statue and buildings *''Nyan Puzzle'' - crossover event visual and part of collaboration card *''Youkai Sangokushi'' - as a yo-kai *''Musou ☆ Stars'' - as a playable character Gallery Koeitecmo-mascots.jpg|Nyabraham Linnyahn and Oda Nobunyaga Nobunaga-masamune-nobunyagamascots.jpg|Oda Nobunyaga and Date Masiamune Nobunyagayabou-tajiri.jpg|TAJIRI's counterattack to Nobunyaga's insult Nobunyagayabou-sengokutaisenkai.jpg|Sengoku Taisenkai Namamatsuri screenshot Nobunyagayabou-yurukuri2014.jpg|Yuru Character Christmas 2014 Nobunaga-nobunyaga-uwonline.jpg|Uncharted Waters Online screenshot Nobuambitonline-nobunyagabanners.jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Online screenshot Dw7empires-preorder-nobunyaga.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires avatar set Nobunyagayabou-sennenyuushacollaboration.jpg|Sennen Yuusha ~Toki Watari no Tomoshibito~ collaboration gear Nobunyagayabou-gegegeboss.jpg|Gegege no Kitarou Youkai Yokochou boss Swchronicle3-nobunyaga.jpg|Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3 avatar set Nobunyagayabou-ragnasaga-card.jpg|Genosis Achamoth as Nobunyagamoth in Ragnabreak Saga Oda Nobunyaga (YKROTK).png|Youkai Sangokushi artwork Nobunaga Oda Nekogahara Collaboration (SC).png|Nekogahara collaboration artwork Nobunyaga Oda (MS).png|Musou ☆ Stars render External Links *Official Japanese Twitter *Sengoku Nabe TV promotional video *Youtube viral training video for Tajiri match *Kessen! Sekigahara 2014 stage recording *Homemade Nobunyaga Valentine's Day cookies from Yui Amano; Nobunyaga and Masiamune bickering over who received the most Valentine's Day chocolates Category:Company Category:Marketing Category:Toukiden Souls Category:Musou Stars Characters